Hoping For a Miracle
by BloodLustVampiress
Summary: Elena is having the worst year of her life, and wants nothing more then to skip to the up coming new year. Helping her friends Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore celebrate their recent engagement, Elena meets dark, mysterious, and handsome Damon Salvatore. Is fate finally giving her a break, or will both Elena and Damon both get fucked over by the fickle bitch that fate is?
1. Full Description

Elena Gilbert has had the worst year of her life, and nothing has gone fight for her. She dreads the holidays coming up, wishing she could just skip them and go straight to the New Year. She's trying to stay positive as she helps her best friend Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore Celebrate their recent Engagement. Fate steps into Elena's life that night when she meets dark, mysterious, and handsome Damon Salvatore. Can Damon and Elena trust fate to give them a break, or will they be fucked over by the fickle bitch that Fate is, as they struggle to understand their sudden, intense feelings towards one another, while dealing with things and people from their pasts that seem to want to make things worse?


	2. Chapter 1

They say November and December are supposed to be the two most magical months in the year, times to be thankful, grateful, merry, and happy. Well, as far as I'm concerned, November and December can go to hell, along with all the supposed magical shit that comes with them and the holidays they bring. I hate the holidays anymore; especially Thanksgiving and Christmas. I have very little to be thankful for, and Christmas is just another reminder that everything is all about money and how much you have. Can't we just skip ahead to New Years Eve so I can get this shitty year over and done with, and maybe, just maybe, have a better year next year?

I sigh, rolling on to my stomach and grabbing my phone, unlocking it and scrolling through my photo gallery. This year has been one of the worst years of my life to date. Nothing has gone right, at least, not for me. My best friend Caroline Forbes recently got engaged to her boyfriend for three years, Stefan Salvatore. She, Stefan, and I share an apartment, Caroline and Stefan not wanting me to leave namely due to the fact that I'm having a hard time finding a job since graduating earlier this year. Tonight is their engagement party, and Caroline invited several people over for dinner and drinks. I offered to get a room in a hotel to give them the apartment for the night, but Caroline insisted I stay. Our best friend from high school Bonnie Bennett was coming to visit just for the party, and Caroline wanted me to be here so the three of us could catch up on things since Bonnie left for Paris shortly after graduating high school. Caroline also invited my boyfriend Matt Donovan and his friend Tyler Lockwood, even though I've been avoiding Matt all week because he's been drinking too much lately. When Matt drinks, he gets really "handsy" and it's annoying trying to fight off a drunk jock. Stefan invited his older brother, and three other co-workers from he and his brother's company, "Salvatore Salvation Housing and Construction", where Stefan worked with is brother to build and refurbish homes for people who are down on their luck or lost their homes due to unexpected consequences. I delete several photos of Matt and I from my phone, planning on telling him tomorrow that we were through. I'd put up with him for tonight so I didn't ruin Stefan and Caroline's party, but after that, he and I are through.

"Elena, everyone should start arriving shortly. Are you ready?" Caroline calls through my bedroom door, her voice joyous.

I roll over and sit up, leaving my phone on my pillow and stretching.

"I'll be ready in five minutes!" I respond, getting to my feet and walking over to my closet.

I didn't want to get dressed up, but it was a party, and I haven't seen Bonnie in forever, so I guess I should make an attempt to look nice. I pick through the clothes hanging in my closet, pulling out a simple dark blue silk v-neck sweater, pairing it with a black spaghetti strap top with lace trim, a pair of light gray skinny jeans, and my favorite three inch heeled black booties. I quickly change into my clothes, running my brush through my waist length dark brown hair and doing my makeup. I chose a sparkly silver eye shadow, a bit of black eyeliner, mascara, highlight powder, and a rose colored lipstick. I spray on a bit of vanilla scented perfume, and after a quick look in the mirror, I grab my phone and shove it into the back pocket of my jeans, turning out the lights in my bedroom and heading out into living room of our apartment. Caroline smiles as she looks over my outfit, obviously approving of how I looked. Caroline is wearing a maroon cocktail dress with spaghetti straps, a black lace cardigan, and a pair of three inch open-toe silver stiletto heels, her blonde hair curled slightly, and her makeup perfect, as always.

"I'm glad you chose to stay here. Bonnie is excited to see you, and I know despite you not liking the holidays, you're going to have fun." Caroline says happily, pulling me into a hug. I hug Caroline back, smiling.

"I'm only doing this so I can see Bonnie and make you and Stefan happy. Otherwise I'd be out of here in a heartbeat. Did you have to invite Matt though? You know he and I are on the outs." I comment, following Caroline into the kitchen where she hands me a glass of champagne. I take a sip, savoring the sweet taste.

"Sorry about that. I know you guys are headed for splits-ville, but Bonnie wants to see him and Tyler. None of us have seen Bonnie since her going away party after we graduated." Caroline explains, picking up her own glass of champagne and taking a sip.

The doorbell rings a moment later, Caroline hurrying off to answer it. I look around the kitchen, taking in all the things Caroline had spent most of the day preparing. Three deli platters, two veggie platters, and a small buffet of make-your-own hot or cold sandwiches along with chips, soda, champagne, and wine filled the counter tops. I pluck a grape from one of the fruit and veggie platters, popping it into my mouth as I make my way into the living room, pulling my phone from my pocket. I unlock it, opening and reading the text Matt sent me.

 **'Hey Sexxi Thang! Should b ur place**

 **in a few. Waiting on Tyler. C u soon! ;*'**

I shudder and delete the text, shoving my phone into my pocket once more. I turn to go back into the kitchen and stumble, spilling my drink on myself. Cursing under my breath, I quickly dash into my bedroom and lock the door behind me. I let out a frustrated half-scream, half-groan, stripping out of my wet clothes. I change into a strapless black bra, a black skirt that came to about mid-thigh, and a dark purple v-neck silk halter top. I toss my booties back into my closet, slipping on a pair of three inch black open-toe, strappy stiletto heels, thankful that I had gotten a mani-pedi earlier on in the day. I fix my hair and reapply my lipstick, taking a calming breath and letting it out slowly before grabbing my phone from my dresser and exiting my room once more. Caroline looks at me confusingly when I come back into the living room.

"What happened to your other clothes?"

I sigh. I stumbled and spilled my drink all over myself. Got a text from Matt that has me a bit frustrated." I explain.

Caroline only nods, heading for the door as the doorbell rings again.

I go back into the kitchen, mixing myself a Jack Daniels and Cherry Coke on the rocks, taking a sip and smiling. Maybe this would calm my nerves.

"ELENA MY SEXY THANG!" Matt hollers, coming into the kitchen and pulling me into his arms, kissing my neck.

I push Matt off of me, glaring at him and Tyler, who was grinning as he took a sip from what I could only guess was Straight Absinthe, the bottle hidden in a brown paper bag.

"I'm not your 'Sexy Thang', Matt": I growl, grabbing my drink and walking out the back screen door and on to the back porch. I lean against the outside wall, taking another sip of my drink as I watch watch the sun cast shadows through the woods.

I hear the screen door open, Matt stumbling out onto the deck. He comes up to me and grabs me around my waist, one hand grabbing my breasts while his other hand tangles in my hair. I let out a startled yelp and struggle against Matt, biting his bottom lip when he tries to kiss me. I manage to slip free of Matt's grip when he grabs his bloody lip, dropping my drink as I make a run for the woods. Matt growls and stumbles after me. I make it as far as the tree line before stumbling over a fallen tree limb, twisting my ankle as I fall to my knees. Matt catches up to me and hauls me to my feet, his lips on mine, one hand holding my dominant wrist down at my side while his other hand goes down the front of my shirt. I struggle once more against Matt, the sickening scent of Absinthe filling my lungs as he forces his tongue into my mouth and down my throat, his body crushing mine against a large tree. I close my eyes, praying that someone would notice that I had left the party and so had Matt, finding it getting harder and harder to breathe. I start to feel light headed, the lack of oxygen making me dizzy, when Matt is suddenly pried off of me. I fall to my knees, coughing and gasping for air; my vision blurry. I can hear Matt and Tyler hollering and cursing at someone, but I didn't really care. Something warm and smelling of leather and sandalwood is draped over my shoulders, and a bottle of water is pressed to my lips. I take a small sip of water to ease my coughing, wiping at my blurry, tear-filled eyes before looking up into the most stunning ice blue eyes I have ever seen.


End file.
